Una noche en el lago
by EmmaRDoyle
Summary: Reto San Valentín 2013: Esa cita soñada. Es de noche, Scorpius, cual Aladino, invita a Rose a una vuelta sobre su escoba. Algo quiere mostrarle, y no sólo lo que guarda en su corazón. Mis dos opciones fueron: Lugar, 9. Sala común (de cualquiera de los dos, y depende de ti la casa en que los coloques) Actividad, 3. Volar en escoba


Las ventanas de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw estaban abiertas de par en par, permitiendo que una ligera brisa proveniente de los jardines se colora en la amplia habitación. A pesar de que era comienzos de Mayo, un calor sofocante –y poco usual- había llegado a los terrenos de Hogwarts, no permitiendo a los alumnos de EXTASIS concentrarse tanto como desearían.

Al menos, tanto como Rose Weasley desearía. Estaba sentada en uno de los butacones azul clarito que componían su parte favorita de la sala.

La brisa llegaba a refrescar lo suficiente el aire viciado de toda una jordana escolar como para poder aguantar un poco más durante la noche, cuando ella verdaderamente se concentraba.

Cruzó las piernas, sentándose como un indio del lejano Oeste. Sus finas manos abandonaron por un momento sus apuntes de Pociones para hacerse un recogido desordenado en lo alto de su coronilla. Su varita colocada siempre en su oreja, proyectando un leve haz de luz sobre la materia a estudiar de esa noche.

Rose oyó el ulular de una lechuza procedente de más probablemente el cuarto femenino de quinto curso. Rose se desesperaba con esas chicas; ella no se comportaba de esa manera tan alocada y coqueta.

Así había sido, que hasta que su hurón idiota no se le declaró –de manera un tanto extraña, aunque eso es otra historia- no se dio cuenta de que en verdad llamaba la atención sobre el sector masculino. Una sonrisa idiota se posó en los labios de Rose al pensar en su chico.

Al momento también se sintió un poco mal, centrada sólo en sus estudios, había sido un tanto injusta con Scorpius. Desde que se habían peleado en la biblioteca –bueno, cuando Rose chilló a un divertido Scorpius que la miraba con adoración- no había vuelto a tenerlo orbitando a su alrededor, con lo que ella disfrutaba de esa compañía.

Pasó varias hojas de apuntes, para dar con una hoja garabateada con dibujos hechos por el mismo Scorpius. ¿Estaría él despierto a estas horas? Ella sabía de sobra que su chico era como una marmota, un lirón, en palabras de él.

Rose tomó un trozo de pergamino, se asomó al ventanal, llamó a su lechuza y le ató la notita a la pata. Se volvió a sentar en el butacón, esta vez con cierto nerviosismo.

Se rió nerviosa. Su risa resonando debido al eco de la habitación…

-Me encanta cuando te vuelves tan tonta, comadreja tonta.

En el quicio de la ventana se encontraba Scorpius, suspendido en el aire gracias a su escoba. El pelo rubio despenaido, su pijama cubierto por esa chaqueta de cuero que tanto le gustaba a ella.

-Vente pelirroja, quiero que veas que yo, desde que no me haces caso, también estudio.

Scorpius acercó su mano, invitándola a pasear en la cálida noche sobre su escoba.

-Scorpius, esto es tan de Aladdin.

-¿Un cuento de esos tuyos muggles, cierto?

-Sí, uno de esos.

-Venga, descansemos un poco.

Rose se colocó delante de Scorpius, quedando abrigada por los musculosos brazos del chico. Se sintió bien. Siempre se sentía bien en sus brazos.

-¿Preparada? Vámonos.

Scorpius pegó una patada al murete de piedra para coger velocidad. La brisa pasó a ser más fuerte, alborotando el cabello de Rose. Su sonrisa era casi eterna.

Pasó su mirada por los jardines, iluminados por la luz de una luna no completamente llena. Su mirada se dirigió a los ojos de Scorpius, empapados de esa adrenalina que se ocupaba de él cada vez que volaba.

Llegados hasta la mitad del lago, Scorpius mantuvo la posición flotando.

-Primero, déjame un momento, tengo que cambiar una cosa.

Rose frunció el entrecejo al sentir las manos de Scorpius en sus caderas. Con una maestría que no la incomodaba, la puso de cara a él.

-Segundo, déjame deshacerte ese moño. Ya sabes que quiero tu melena alborotada, más si es entre mis dedos.

Rose sonrió mientras que los delgados dedos del chico se colaban entre sus rizos.

-Me encanta tu melena, leona.

Rose hizo un mohín ante ese apelativo. Por supuesto que ella sabía que se lo decía de manera cariñosa, pero le incomodaba cuando Scorpius se volvía tan cariñoso. Ella se veía capaz de explotar en un arcoíris si continuara así.

-Y tercero, déjame besar esos labios que deseo tanto, pequeña.

Scorpius la tomó por la nuca, acariciando levemente sus labios con los de ella. Rose comenzó a notar ese temblor en su pierna que tanto odiaba, Scorpius, conocedor de este hecho, posó su mano con la palma abierta sobre el desnudo muslo de la chica. El chico no pudo evitar sonreír en el beso, la inocencia de Rose le fascinaba hasta el punto de volverle un idiota. Un idiota que si bien no estaba seguro de muchas cosas en su futura, si sabía que lo quería pasar junto a ella.

Continuaron besándose. Scorpius había echado de menos el calor del cuerpo de la chica, pero sabía que Rose necesitaba su tiempo para estudiar, no por ello era la mejor bruja de la promoción.

Rose, mientras los minutos pasaban sin que ellos, enfrascados el uno en los labios del otro, comenzó a notar una fluorescencia verde proveniente del fondo del lago.

-Scorpius, mira. ¡Mira, el lago brilla!

El chico sonrió mientras soltaba el cuello de la chica. La miró a los ojos y descendió bruscamente, haciendo que Rose se agarrara a él como si de un salvavidas se tratase.

-Esto es lo que quería mostrarte. La descubrí gracias a tu tío Neville. Es lo que se llama _Rosa fluorare_. Es una rosa, que brilla, como puedes ver. Brilla igual que tú para mí. Te quiero.

Rose se quedó mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Scorpius, durante todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, nunca se había mostrado tan sincero. Había soltado sus sentimientos por ella de manera tan simple, que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Su cerebro había colapsado, un cortocircuito había tenido lugar en la hipófisis o en algún lugar escondido del mismo.

La mirada gris de Scorpius, acentuada por el tono verdoso de las flores, intentaba no desvelarle el nerviosismo que ahora mismo atacaba a todo su cuerpo.

La cara de Rose se relajó; una amplia sonrisa se formó de un lado al otro de la cara. Se movió como un resorte, lanzándose encima de Scorpius, el cual la agarró por la cintura intentando evitar caer de la escoba.

Todo intento fue inútil, ambos, empapados, calados de pies a cabeza y con dos sonrisas de estas idiotas que dos enamorados que aunque no lo recozcan, lo están, llevan en sus caras; se sentaron en la orilla del lago.

-Una particularidad de la _Rosa fluorare _es que, sí la cortas un día en el que esta brille, brillará por siempre. Y es un regalo, que si me permites, me gustaría poder hacerte.

Rose vio como Scorpius, con una navaja que ella misma le había regalado cuando eran únicamente amigos, cortaba una de esas rosas para después colocarla en su regazo. Scorpius volvió a sentarse a su lado. Rose decidió que era ahora, no después. Abrió sus labios, y pronunció:

-Yo también te quiero.


End file.
